


It's Lovely Weather

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney take Madison to find the perfect Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Lovely Weather

**Author's Note:**

> written as a Christmas present for "selenic76" in 2015

“I don’t know why I listen to my sister,” Rodney grumbled, stuffing his mitten-covered hands into his jacket pockets. “This is supposed to be a vacation.”

“What?” protested John. “This is fun.”

Madison was already several feet ahead of them in the tree lot, assessing and rejecting each one she passed by criteria that only she knew and apparently couldn’t explain.

“This is _freezing_ ,” Rodney corrected. “Why couldn’t Jeannie have gotten a tree before we got here? When it wasn’t _snowing_?”

“Because Maddie wanted us to take her,” said John. “And the snow makes it more festive.”

“Festive,” the scientist scoffed. “This so-called festival is—”

“Hey, keep your humbug to yourself, Mr. Grinch,” John said, smirking.

Rodney scowled. “That’s Dr. Grinch, thank you. And… I don’t have so many happy Christmas memories, okay?”

“I know,” said John, softly. “That’s why we’re making some.”

“You’re such a sap, Sheppard,” Rodney told him.

John smiled and caught the open flaps of Rodney’s jacket, pulling him in for a long, deep kiss. “Yeah, but I’m your sap, right?”

“Against all better judgement, let me tell you,” he said, but he tugged John in for another kiss, mittened fingers curling into John’s scarf.

“This one, Uncle Mer!” called Madison, from farther away than was probably responsible on the part of her temporary guardians. “Uncle John, look, this one!”

John tried to follow her voice, but Rodney’s grip on his scarf held him in place. “Problem, buddy?” he asked, smiling.

“I just…” Rodney said. “I don’t really say it as much as I probably should, but… You know I’m yours, too, right?”

The colonel grinned, bright even against the still-falling snow, and kissed him again. “Yeah, I know,” he said, then tugged Rodney toward what a delighted Madison assured them was the _perfect_ tree.

THE END


End file.
